


Legally Pink

by VesperNights



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Unapologetic Use of Puns, Very light scandalous language, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNights/pseuds/VesperNights
Summary: It's Persephone's very first time celebrating Halloween, and Hades' assistant, Minthe, has invited her to Underworld Corp's costume party. Or did she?Inspired by a scene in Legally Blonde.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Legally Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluff_enough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_enough/gifts).



Persephone gingerly stepped through the smoke and fog, cobwebs all around her. She could just make out the outline of a lit jack-o-lantern up ahead, leering lasciviously at her, its mouth filled with a flickering flame. To her right, a rat sat on a bubbling cauldron, gazing at her unblinkingly. She turned on the spot, looking around for any potential crones brewing poisonous frog’s legs or casting insidious spells to turn women to stone, but she was quite alone. Not even a single gorgon. She had just come upon a cat, back arched, frozen in an eternal hiss, when a voice called to her through the mist.

“Can I help you with anything, miss?” 

She spun around, smiling brightly at the cyclops sales associate who had just appeared by the smoke machine. He wore a t-shirt with the words _Spirit Halloween Store_ emblazoned on the front, and a bow tie shaped like a bat. “Oh, I’m just looking for a costume. I’m going to a Halloween party tonight.”

She was only in the first aisle of the Halloween store, but it was already so spooky and fun! She’d never been in a place like this before. Well, she’d never even celebrated Halloween before! This would be her very first time experiencing this holiday, which was unique to the Underworld, and apparently a very big deal at Underworld Corp. Hades’ assistant, Minthe, had told her as much when inviting her to the employee Halloween party to be held in the lobby of Tower 2 that very evening. 

“Now this is a _costume_ party,” Minthe had emphasized, when she slipped Persephone the invitation that morning. “Everyone will be there _in costume_. Oh, and be sure to really put effort into your look, because we’re doing a costume contest. The more elaborate, the better.” 

“What will you be dressing as?” Persephone had asked curiously.

“Oh,” Minthe said lightly, smirking. “That’s a surprise.”

Well, Persephone’s costume would be a surprise, too. Particularly to her, since she had no idea what to wear. This store was huge and she didn’t even know where to start. 

“ _Your_ costumes,” the cyclops said, “will be down _that_ aisle.” He pointed to a long row of costume after costume, grinning. 

“Great, thanks!”

“No problem.” He had a strange look on his face. It looked like he was winking, but it was hard to tell with only one eye. Maybe he just blinked weird.

She headed to the aisle the cyclops sent her to, and it was _packed_ with costumes on hangers all over the wall, each labeled _Leg Avenue_. Every costume was incredibly short, and Persephone almost turned around to tell the sales associate he had sent her down the kids’ aisle, before remembering Artemis had told her that children are the ones who dress up more than anyone on Halloween. _Perhaps these are the only sizes they have,_ Persephone mused. Well, luckily, she was short. Her curves might be an issue (she had fairly ample hips), but she wasn’t sure how to get around that, if this was all they offered. 

Idly walking down the aisle, she examined each costume. Security guard. Nurse. Witch. Bumble bee. Fairy. Construction worker. Doctor. Each one of them short little dresses. She couldn’t really see herself in any of these. She looked around for something with flowers; that would be very apropos for her. 

And then she saw it. Her mouth dropped open: A corn cob costume. She smiled, delighted, thinking fondly of her childhood nickname her mother bestowed on her: Kore-cob. She didn’t go by _Kore_ anymore, so no one would get the reference. _Except Hades_. An excited little shiver ran up her spine, and a butterfly popped out of her finger, flapping softly away to land on the head of a fake crow in the next aisle. Hades would get the joke, and she couldn’t wait for him to see her in this. She wondered vaguely what he would be dressed as.

She brought her costume to the checkout at the front of the store, placing the dress and accompanying butter hat on the counter. The cyclops raised his one long eyebrow. “Interesting choice,” he mused, but rang her up without further comment. She practically skipped out of the store in excitement.

***

Persephone arrived in the Underworld around 9 p.m., even though the party started at 7:30. Eros told her no one arrived at a party on time, though that didn’t seem right to Persephone. It struck her as rather rude to be late.

Her yellow heels clicked on the pavement, and she turned a few heads in her costume. It was _freezing_ and this dress was _not_ cutting it. It was a sleeveless, tight bodice, covered in fake yellow corn kernels, the bust greatly emphasized, which Persephone found a little disconcerting for a child’s costume. The skirt was impossibly short, and was several poofy layers of green fabric, covered in green glitter that shook off her costume as she walked, the leaves bouncing with the sway of her hips. She tried to pull the skirt down a little to cover more of her bottom, but to do so only pulled the top down even lower than it already was. Well, this was a little uncomfortable. 

She came upon Tower 2, which was illuminated in orange and purple lights. She could hear music blasting inside. She pulled out a little compact mirror she kept in her purse, and quickly examined her makeup, checking to make sure there was no lipstick on her teeth. She adjusted her butter hat, which she wore askew, a pat of butter that looked like it was melting on a plate on her head, and fluffed her hair, which she was wearing cropped short. She took a deep breath, and stepped through the sliding glass doors.

The lobby was _packed_ with beings, all employees of Underworld Corp, some she recognized. And not a single one of them in a costume. Panic gripped Persephone’s corn kernel-covered stomach. _What the actual sugar snaps?_

She turned wild-eyed, wondering if she could escape without being noticed, but of course she couldn’t--literally everyone had noticed her! Including Minthe, who sauntered up to her, a silver water nymph at her side, both of them dressed in long black clinging dresses that looked poured onto their bodies. She stopped in front of Persephone, taking her in, leaves, butter hat, and all. She snorted, her eyes blazing with mirth. 

“Nice costume,” she quipped. The water nymph at her side burst out laughing. 

Persephone was quick to recover her poise. “Aw, thanks,” she said sweetly, “I like your costume, too.” 

Minthe looked at her like she lost her mind, exchanging confused glances with her friend. “What -” 

“Bold of you,” Persephone interrupted, “to dress like an employee of Underworld Corp. Considering on Monday I’m going to Hecate to tell her exactly how I wound up at Tower 4.” 

Minthe went slack jawed, and Persephone swore she saw color drain out of her deep burgundy face, her nymph ears drooping. Persephone put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. “Looks like I win the costume contest,” she smirked, and she walked away without another word. 

“She’s _awful_ ,” she heard Minthe say behind her, her friend commiserating. “She’s so _mean_. What am I going to _do_?”

Persephone didn’t give two chestnuts what Minthe was going to do to get out of this situation. But what _Persephone_ was going to do was get a drink. As she walked towards the refreshments table, she spotted Hades. His back was to her, and he was examining a travel poster on the wall--a foam green mermaid with seaweed strategically placed over her bare chest, lounging on a rock and winking. Above her, the words, “You Should _Sea_ Poseidon’s Realm,” were written in big green letters. Persephone reached up and tapped Hades on the shoulder, and he spun around, first looking at empty air at his eye level, before looking down at her. He was incredibly handsome, in a black suit and tie, his hair swept back, yet some of the longer pieces still falling on his forehead. “Hi Hades!” she greeted enthusiastically. “Great party!”

Hades’ mouth was hanging open, and he was gazing at her dumbfounded, the drink in his hand precariously tipped and spilling onto the floor. He said nothing to her greeting, just continued to stare at her. Was that sweat beading his forehead? _She_ was freezing! 

She waved her hand back and forth in front of his face. “Hello? Mortal Realm to Hades?” He seemed to snap out of his trance, and swallowed thickly. 

“Per-per-per-seph-sephone,” he stuttered, running his free hand through his hair and discreetly wiping his brow. His other hand held the now-empty cup, its contents having completely spilled onto a puddle on the floor. “Why are you-are you-are you-are you dressed like that?” Wow, he was really stammering.

She didn’t want to tell him that Minthe tricked her, lied to her, tried to make her look like a fool. She didn’t want to give Minthe the satisfaction, and she certainly didn’t want Minthe to see her rattled in any way. So, instead, she shrugged, saying, “Oh, this? It’s my first Halloween, and I just felt like dressing up. Do you like it? Look, I have a butter hat!” She pointed to the butter on her head.

“I d-d-do like it.” Hades was nodding frantically. “It’s an interesting...choice…” His gaze swept up and down her body, taking the whole costume in, and he bit his fist briefly. She supposed to stifle a laugh.

“Oh Hades, it’s okay! You can laugh! It’s supposed to be funny! I’m a KORE-cob! Get it? A KORE-cob?” 

Hades let a hysterical little laugh out, plucking a napkin from the tray of a waiter walking by, and holding it inexplicably at his waist. Super weird to put a napkin in front of your lap _before_ you sit down, but everything about Hades was weird tonight. 

With the napkin in hand, he looked more relaxed. He heaved a deep sigh. “I do get it, that’s hilarious, Kore. Can I get you a drink?” He gestured towards a table with a punch bowl.

“Why, certainly!” She let Hades lead the way, casting a look over her shoulder to see Minthe glaring at her from across the room, seething. Persephone triumphantly smoothed the leaves of her corn cob skirt.

***

  
**One Year Later**

_What a difference a year makes!_ Persephone thought to herself, as she breezed into Tower 2 in the corn cob costume, repeating the look for the Underworld Corp Halloween party from the previous year. This year, _everyone_ was in costume, Hades made sure of it. And everything about her life was wonderfully, overwhelmingly different. She felt fantastic.

The party was already well underway. She scanned the room for Hades, but Hermes was suddenly in front of her. He had clearly already had several drinks, and he was wearing devil horns and a little tail. “Yo, Kore!” he said, too loudly. “That outfit is POPPING! You ‘butter’ be ready for Hades to jump your bones.” 

She pursed her lips. “Move aside, devil man.” She playfully pushed him, moving around him, but he followed her. 

“The _kernel_ of truth here,” he said, “is that you’re the hottest chick in the room. When Hades gets done with you, you’re gonna be creamed cor-”

“Zip it!” Persephone snapped at Hermes. She could forgive him for the lewd comments because he was drunk. But the puns? Those were painfully unforgivable. Finally, she spotted Hades from across the room. “Later, mailman!” she said to Hermes, patting him on the shoulder as she hurried over to her beloved. 

He looked so hot. He was wearing a shirt that had a skeleton on it, and she wanted to jump _his_ bones. 

She stopped in front of him, floating up to give him a sound kiss on the lips. “Hello, my love,” she purred.

“Hello, Sweetness.” He kissed her again, his eyes alight with mischief. “You look a- _maize_ -ing this evening.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “How long have you had that one planned?”

“An entire year,” he said solemnly. She grinned. “You do look great, though,” he said.

While Hermes’ puns were awful, she would indulge her dorky boyfriend, matching him pun for pun. He loved it so much, and she loved him.

“Aw, SHUCKS,” she replied.

Hades’ eyes lit up, and he pulled her in closer, kissing her neck. He growled in her ear, “I’d like to sink my teeth into that.”

She giggled. “Stop being corny.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to get Kore on my cob.” 

“Hades!” She cast her eyes around, scandalized. “You’re lucky no one is in _ear_ shot,” she scolded.

“What?” he said innocently. “What can I say, I love harvest season.” 

“Oh? Is there a field you’d like to _plow_?” She waggled her eyebrows, but Hades’ expression turned serious. She smiled wickedly, delighting in how riled up she made him.

“Let’s get outta here,” he said. 

“Why? Wanna get lost in my corn maze?”

“You know I do!” He casually crossed one leg over the other, teetering a bit as he gained his balance in this strange position. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but that only seemed to spur his lust on further. 

“I know, my darling.” She patted his cheek consolingly. But we can’t leave yet. I just got here! We need to stay at least an hour.”

His eyes were frantic. “An _hour_?” he choked. “How am I supposed to last for an _hour_?”

“Oh, Hades,” she simpered, “I think we both know how long you can last.”

He sucked in a sharp breath. “You’re going to kill me, Kore. And I’m immortal.” 

“One hour,” she promised. “Then we can go home and celebrate Thanksgiving early.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Y’know who’s coming for Thanksgiving dinner?” 

His eyes were wide and he shook his head slightly, his mouth parted in awe, unable to form words. 

She straightened her butter hat, kissed his cheek, then nibbled his ear as she breathed into it, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> The puns are almost entirely the fault of SerpentinaShana. Thank you to the amazing Bree, for being my beta!


End file.
